Over
by KazarinaIceAngel12
Summary: Pain. Misery. She just wanted it all to end. What happens when she decides to end it in the worst way possible? No flames, please!


**KIA12: Hello to anyone-who-bothers-to-read-the-introduction. This idea has been in my head for quite some time and I managed to finish it in just a few hours. The main, structural plot of this story is based on a story on my profile, which I labeled, "Read this and try not to cry," Check it out since it might give you a better understanding of it. If not, it doesn't really matter. Anyway, I'm rambling. Let's see...*flips through a notepad*...Chao Xin, disclaimer!**

**Chao Xin (DISCLAIMER): KazarinaIceAngel12 does not, has not, and will not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury.**

**KIA12: O.O Well, you're cooperative today. Good. I was too tired to torture you. Now, get out! I don't need some pervert going through my stuff! *Pushes him out the door* Enjoy! Please excuse any mistakes you may find!**

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

I kept my head down as I walked home, tears streaming down once again. Today was awful, plain horrible. I was bullied once again by Selen and her clique of wannabes, Hikaru and Lera, also known as the mean and popular girls. They did the usual: insults, threats, and attempts to humiliate me. Today, as I was leaving second period, they dumped a can of yellow paint on my head, leaving me the laughing stock of the day. None of my friends have the same lunch period as me so I ate alone. Unfortunately, it gave Selen the chance of dumping a lemon slushie on top of the paint, making me spend fifth period and half of sixth period trying to wash it out of my violet locks in the girls' bathroom. Luckily, the paint and slushed ice went down the drain, but the stickiness was still there, and my teachers were _not _happy.

As I unlocked my front door using my key and went inside, I made a final decision. I'm giving up. I raced up to my room and closed the door behind me before opening my top drawer, taking out the suicide note I've rewritten over and over again along with a blade. I started to cut myself for the last time as the warm, crimson liquid ran down my arms. I grabbed the bottle of pills from my drawer and took them all, waiting for them to take effect. Lying down, I held the letter to my chest and closed my eyes for the final time, leaving the cruel, merciless world behind as a certain feeling of peace washed over me. It's over. It's all over.

**No one's POV**

A few hours after her unknown death, her little brother, Hale, knocked softly on her door to tell her dinner was ready. Hearing no response, he walked in, seeing Aurora in her bed with her eyes closed. Assuming she was sleeping, he went and told their mother this. Their mother went up to her room to wake her up. However, she knew something was wrong the second she stepped inside. She grabs the letter from Aurora's dead hand and reads it, bursting into tears as she screams her daughter's name, trying to wake her up. Confused, Hale ran to find their father.

"Daddy, Mommy is crying and Sissy won't wake up," he said, tugging on the hem of his father's shirt.

Their father ran up the stairs to Aurora's room, looking at their crying mother, holding the letter close to her chest as she sobbed next to their daughter's dead body. When it finally hits him on what's going on, he loses it. He screams and yells, throwing whatever his fingers land on at the wall. Soon, he falls to his knees and starts crying as their mother crawls over to him. They embraced each other, sitting there, sobbing.

**~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**

The next day at school, there was an announcement. The principal tells everyone about Aurora's suicide. It took a few minutes for the news to sink in, but when it did, everyone went silent, the only sounds being the choked breaths of a few people. Everyone blamed themselves.

The teachers thought they were too hard on her.

_"Aurora, your grades are dropping. At this rate, you're gonna fail this class this semester,"_

_"I'm disappointed in you, Aurora. You're usually much better than this,"_

_"Aurora, pay attention! If you keep zoning out like that, you're gonna need to do some extra work just to pass this class!"_

Selen, Hikaru, and Lera thought of all the things they said to her.

_"Ugly!"_

_"Stupid!"_

_"Slut!"_

And those were only the minor ones…..

That boy, Brandon, that used to tease her and call her names, he can't help, but hate himself for not telling her how beautiful she really was.

_"Wow. I feel sorry for whatever guy ends up with you,"_

_"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone who will love a freak like you,"_

_"Hey, Loser. Get out of my way!"_

Her ex-boyfriend, Chao Xin, the one she told everything to, that broke up with her…He can't handle it. He breaks down and starts crying, running out of the school.

Her friends? They're sobbing, too, blaming themselves for not seeing anything wrong, wishing they could've done something to help Aurora before she made that horrific decision. But it was too late. Time ran out for them to prevent it.

Finally, Aurora's best friend, Lily? She's in shock, petrified. She knew what her best friend was going through, but didn't think it would get that bad, bad enough for her to end it, to end all the pain and misery. She can't cry, she can't feel anything. She stood up and walked stiffly out of the classroom, sinking down to the floor as she shook and scream, but the dreaded tears just didn't want to come out.

**~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**

A few days later, at Aurora's funeral, the whole town came. Everyone knew her, the girl with the heart of gold and the shoulder to lean on, to cry on. The one who was always there, no matter what, with a bright smile and encouraging words.

They all talked about their most cherished memories with her, and there were a lot. Everyone was crying. Her little brother, too young to understand, still didn't know his older sister killed herself. Their parents just told him she died. Hale was heartbroken. Aurora was his elder sister; she was supposed to always be there for him. Lily stayed strong throughout the entire service, but when they started to lower the casket, containing her best friend's body, into the ground, she loses it and the tears finally flowed. She cries and cries and doesn't stop for days.

It's two years later. Her entire school talks to a counselor/therapist at least once a week for help. Her former teachers all quit their jobs and those mean girls all have eating disorders now. Brandon, who used to tease her, cuts himself. Chao Xin doesn't know how to love anymore and just sleeps around with girls. Her friends all go into depression, but the worse was Lily. She tried to kill herself. Fortunately, she didn't succeed like her best friend did, but she tried. Aurora's family fell apart. Hale finally found out the truth about his sister's death. He self-harms, he cuts himself, he does everything she did for years leading up to her suicide. Finally, their parents. Their marriage collapsed. Their father became a workaholic to distract himself from his daughter's death while their mother got diagnosed with depression and just stays in bed all day.

Aurora's actions and choices didn't affect just her. They affected everyone. She had so much to live for, but she chose to end it, to give up. She knew things won't get better, but at least for now, it's over. The pain and misery was all over.

* * *

**KIA12:** **Truth be told, I almost cried while writing this T_T. Tell me what you think. Until next time, KIA12 out!**


End file.
